First Night
by Krys723
Summary: They were alone and one of them is bored. Craig and Twee/Creek one-shot! Craig and Tweek are sixteen! Rated M for adult language and content, told in Craig's POV! Please don't read unless your over sixteen!


**First Night**

 **Krys723**

 **SUMMARY: They were alone and one of them is bored.**

 **A/N: Another one-shot that needed to come out the brain. I hope ya'll enjoy and I'll see you at end of story! Please read and review! Craig and Tweek are sixteen! Rated M for adult content, please don't read unless your over the age of sixteen!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED!**

* * *

 _ **First Night**_

It started out the way it usually did when we got together; I would usually head over to his house and would play video games until his parents got home and then I would walk home and wait to see him again until tomorrow morning at school. Weekends were a little longer depending on which one of us worked after school, but the routine was filled the same way. Yeah we would make out every now and then, but he was afraid of going further, mainly because of his parents. This time, however, this time felt different. Probably because his parents were out of town for that weekend, I could spend more time with him. And the thrill of them probably catching us fucking around in his room just made me more excited. Of course I hoped that they wouldn't but you would never know, parents did the damnedest shit sometimes.

So I asked him if he was ready. I needed him to be ready, I _wanted_ him to be ready, it's been two fucking years since we officially started dating. Homosexual or not, I still had needs and those needs needed to be fulfilled at some point. I promised him that I'll start off gentle and I wouldn't leave any suspecting bruises on his body. He nodded his head and I hungrily made out with him. I always loved his coffee-addicted breath, but this time was different, this time we were going further than the usual kiss. His whole body was laced with coffee after working in his Dad's shop all day, but it smelled incredible. A moan escaped his lips as I started kissing his neck, I wanted to leave a bite on him so bad, but I promised I wouldn't. I unbuttoned his shirt and started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses until I reached his jeans.

I looked at him, waiting for him—wanting him—to give consent. Once again, he nodded his head and I smirked as I took off his jeans and boxers, grinning at his already erect member. Just making out with him gets him hard, a mental note to keep in my head for the next time. I placed my mouth on his member and slowly started bobbling my mouth up and down, taking more in every time I went down. He was moaning more, his moans made me more and more erect. The blonde tried stifling his moans, but they still came out loud. It wasn't long before his exploded in my mouth, but we were far from over. I pulled my jeans and underwear down and placed his hand on my member as I started making out with him again. When I was erect, I looked at him one more time for consent. He nodded, he knew pain was coming.

I placed a finger in his entrance way, I wanted to slowly prepare him. His moans mixed in with cries of pain and I was going to pull my finger out, but he shook his head, he didn't want me to stop. I continued making out with him and once his entrance was ready enough, I turned him over and slowly started to slide my member into his entrance. I started slow like I promised until I found a rhythm that wasn't either too fast or too slow. Once I found my rhythm, we both started moaning in pleasure and pain. Fucking the blonde felt so right, the faster I went, the more pleasure I found in having sex with him.

We soon found that perfect rhythm and I continued on going in different positions until we both released enough times that made us both tired. The blonde fell asleep the moment I pulled out so I laid down beside him, stroking his matted hair. I wrapped my arm around his, holding his hand like I used to do when we were younger. I fell asleep as he grasped my hand in return. Tweek Tweak was a good fuck.

 **A/N: That was my first time writing a scene like that, I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


End file.
